This invention is directed to an apparatus for automatically maintaining the circumferential cutting speed or surface speed of a rotary finishing wheel with respect to a work piece and for maintaining the work bearing force of the wheel with respect to the work piece so that proper cutting conditions are maintained over the life of a rotary finishing wheel which wears during use.
In a particular example of machines in which this invention is useful, it is noted that in many modern-day automatic and semi-automatic cutting machines, the cutting wheel wears during use. Such is experienced in wood-working finishing operations. In some fine wood-working operations, strips of wood are shaped to cross section and then are finished to remove the shaper cutting marks. Finishing is accomplished by the use of a rotary finishing wheel which acts on a wood strip guided therepast to polish the wood surface to give fine finish. The wheel is mounted in position with respect to the guides which control the passage of the shaped wood strips. As the rotary finishing wheel wears, the reduced diameter results in a lower surface cutting speed to decrease cutting efficiency and quality of finish. Machine adjustment must be made in these circumstances to maintain proper cutting conditions.